


A Place for Dreams

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XSignas Trash [4]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sugar Daddy, boy toy, robo-bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are complicated for X when he gets a taste of sugar from Signas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jakob

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a prompt suggested by [deniisu/Lanzelotti](deniisu.tumblr.com)! She wanted to see Signas and X in a sugar daddy/boy toy sort of relationship, and have it take place in a quasi-canon setting. Thank you for the idea! I hope it fits what you had in mind!
> 
> The whole BS about Dreamfest/Dream City is 100% made up so there's AU elements here, just as an FYI.

_We are here at Dream City, mere moments away from a historic press conference for a world-changing feat of engineering. The Jakob Orbital Elevator Project has chosen this site here in the Galápagos, where the first Festival began, to break ground on this epic endeavor to link the terrestrial to the celestial. The moonside’s site is already underway, ahead of schedule, giving us a glimpse of the promise New Generation Reploids will bring._

_This is sure to attract even larger crowds and more business to the Dream Festival this year, as many are eager to see the-_

Signas switched the television off and rose from the couch. With mug in hand, he approached the wide, curtained window of the living space and touched a switch. The curtains parted, and the dawn’s light rushed in. Bringing a mug to his lips, he gazed out across the sleepy sprawl of Giga City from his mountain loft.

He hadn’t noticed me yet. The light bounced off of him like a statue- no, like a monument. Even without his commander’s cap, he cut a towering, imposing figure. I wasn’t afraid, however. He seemed too taken in by the view to hear my delicate approach, and it wasn’t until I snaked my arms snaked around his waist that he moved.

“Good morning,” Signas greeted, dropping the cup from his lips. He rotated slightly to smile down at me.

“Morning.”

“What a pleasant surprise. Usually you slip out before the kettle stops.”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

Signas took one of my dainty forearms in his massive paw, loosening my grip just so in order to pivot around and face me. “What’s up?”

“What do you think about the Project?”

“Hmm.” Signas tilted his head slightly to the side. “I suppose it’s a sign of the times. A dividing line in history. Maybe it’s the fresh start that our relationship with humanity needs.”

I smiled.

Signas continued, “Maybe cities like Dream City will cover the Earth one day. And the Moon.”

“Yeah.” Suddenly, I had enough contact. I let go of him and stood next to him at the window.

“What?” he asked.

“What a great place to live it must be. Giga City is okay, but it wasn’t built from hope and harmony like Dream City was.”

Signas glanced over. I let my wistfulness show.

I changed the subject. “The Dream Festival is in a month.”

A wry smile crossed Signas’ lips. “Why don’t you go this year?”

What a ridiculous suggestion-- he could not possibly be that ignorant. “They sold out of passes within minutes. They always do.”

Signas chuckled. “Wait there.”

Puzzled, I obeyed with my instructions while he left the room. Moments later he returned, with two thin metallic slips in hand. He handed them to me. The engraving on each of them said,

 _ATTENDANCE AUTHORIZED FOR THE BEARER OF THIS PASS_  
_DREAMFEST 21XX_  
_ADMIT ONE_

The other side read:

 _DUPLICATION OR FALSIFICATION OF THIS DOCUMENT IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED_  
_PERSONS FOUND IN VIOLATION MAY BE EXPELLED WITHOUT NOTICE_

The docking port on its right side added weight to its authenticity. It nearly slipped from my hand when the reality sunk in.

“How? How?”

“I had a hunch,” he said. “Especially after the Project was announced. I was going to wait, but now is as good a time as any.”

I backed away, rotating the passes backwards and forwards. They had to be counterfeit, but the feel, the engravings, everything suggested otherwise.

Then, something more unsettling struck me about the whole situation.

“I don’t know, sir. This seems more like a date.”

“Well now, that is the catch. You’ll have to spend the time with me,” he said, grinning.

I glanced down to the passes, then back up to him. He had such a perfect smile. My heart thrashed in my chest. Now where did that come from?

“Something the matter?” he asked.

“No,” I said quickly, and just as quickly I collected myself. A corner of my lip curled. “I hope this isn’t all you have to offer. The streets will be lined with vendors, you know.”

He laughed, seating himself back onto the couch. “Let’s see. I suppose you’ve earned it.”

“You suppose?”

I kneeled between his legs, placing the passes down at my side. A thrill shot through me, stronger this time, as I brushed my fingers across his thighs and towards the compartment between his legs that housed his cock.

“If you’re making it up to me, you’re on a good start,” Signas said, falling against the back of the couch.

I freed his length and stroked him slowly, firmly, saying, “I’d love to spend the Festival with you.” I leaned over further to take his cock into my mouth.

I heard him sigh. “Me, too.”

* * *

 

Something _was_ the matter. My shock over his gift failed to wear off by the time I arrived at headquarters that morning. The turn of my stomach, and the flutterings in my chest did not stop, either. Signas’ lavish gifts always thrilled me, for he rarely spoke of what he had in store until he presented it to me.  The mystery was half the fun at least. He in turn, seemed to enjoy competing with himself.

But spending time together at an event like Dreamfest was, well, different. We never went out in the open like the idea suggested.

I froze in my tracks. Down the hall, Signas gabbed with Zero and Axl just outside his office. He nodded and smiled as he spoke, and my comrades mirrored him with their own smiles. Even though he called us for a meeting about the Jakob Project press conference, my feet would not budge another step. I didn’t want to interrupt.

Besides, the sight of the Commander’s tall, straight-backed and pleasant demeanor made my stomach sink like a brick.

He noticed me. Shit. He waved me over. My pulse jumped. I lifted my heavy arm and waved back. Zero and Axl did the same.

I didn’t like this-- this dreadful feeling.

In his office, Signas reclined in his chair. He glanced over to me before addressing us, “I’m sure each of you has heard the news by now.”

“They designated the planetside site for the Jakob Project,” Zero said.

Signas nodded. “I’ve called you all here merely to inform you that the Hunters are to have nothing to do with its construction.”

“What?” Axl said. “Don’t they need muscle? A project like that is bound to attract trouble.”

“Perhaps, but they are equipped to handle it. Because of the New Generation Reploids. The project leads are confident that security will not be an issue.”

“No kidding,” Axl said, crossing his arms.

“There will also be a specialized force of new generations to supervise its security after its completion,” Signas said. “A particularly promising New Gen is being assigned to the moonside for its supervision.”

Zero said, “I hope they’re right about their inability to go Maverick.”

Axl said, “Yeah. But just think! If this succeeds, then New Gens will probably take over every industry. We might not have much to do after that.”

Signas looked over to me. My eyes stayed fixed on the floor. “What’s on your mind, X?”

That gentle voice pricked me like a boil. Terror gushed within me. This was out of control. We needed to talk.

“X?” he repeated.

A lump in my throat appeared. I pushed it down, saying, “I’m just thinking. It’s such a brilliant idea. The Jakob Project growing out of Dream City, and at the site of the very first Dreamfest.”

“Seems like such a long time ago now, doesn’t it?” Zero said.

“Sometimes it still feels like yesterday.”

“Dreamfest. I’ve heard about it, but what’s the big deal exactly?” Axl said. “Everybody goes nuts for it.”

“What’s the big deal?” Zero repeated, huffing.

“What?” Axl said. He looked to me first.

“Not his fault. He’s young,” I said.

Axl huffed and resorted to begging Signas with a knitted brow. Signas said to him, “The first festival came about after the Eurasia crisis. It was initially a small gathering of humans and Reploids to celebrate our deliverance from what should have been an extinction event.”

“Because of Zero, it wasn’t,” I said.

“Wasn’t just me,” Zero said. “You got the parts.”

Signas continued, “The small gathering held it every year since. Then the Nightmare crisis began. After that, attendance grew, and people started calling it the Dream Festival. Eventually, humans and Reploids began settling in the area. They called it Dream Town. Its population kept growing and became the city we know today.”

“And they still hold the Festival every year,” I said.

“So, this Festival is really because of you guys?” Axl said.

Zero shrugged. “I doubt anyone else sees it that way. It was a long time ago.”

I added, “Zero and I have our own memories and associations of that time.”

“But it doesn’t matter. To every other survivor, it’s a religious event.”

Axl, looked between me and Zero, saying, “I think I get it. I know you guys sacrificed a lot. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize the Festival was personal like that.”

“No, it’s okay,” I said. “It’s just why I’m so glad that so much life and progress could grow out of such a hopeless time.” My attention fixed on Axl. Signas stared at me as the conversation went on. I wished he wouldn’t. “Well, if that’s all?”

“Yes. Right,” Signas said, standing. “That is all. Except X. Do you have a moment?”

The weight in my belly sunk further. “Yes, sir.”

Zero shot me a look, but I nodded to reassure him. He frowned, but he took his leave along with Axl.

The swish of the door reached my ears. Signas then said, “You seem unwell today. You were drifting off. Everything alright?”

“I just want to clear up something,” I said.

The tilt of his head and the twitch of his brow bade me to continue.

“I’m dating Zero and Axl.”

He blinked, and his lip curled up. “That’s fine,” he said.

I didn’t like his expression. “What?”

“If you don’t want to go with me, you can just say so.”

“Well, um-,”

“The tickets are yours either way. Take Zero or Axl instead if you prefer.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say.” What was I trying to say?

“Then what?”

I struggled for an answer while his gaze bored into me. Finally, I settled on, “Why are you so nice?”

His mouth hung open, then closed. He shrugged. “I enjoy making you happy.”

“That’s all?”

The amused expression left Signas’ face, falling into stone instead. “Are you not happy with the way things are?”

The air left my throat, and my chest tightened.

“We can stop if you’re unhappy,” he said.

“No!” The word exploded from me. “I’m happy. I don’t want to stop this.”

“Good.”

“And I still want to go to the Festival with you.”

“Okay.”

“I just want to be sure things weren’t getting complicated.”

His smile returned. “Not on my account.”

Satisfied in having stated my peace, I bowed my head and excused myself.  I stopped just outside the office door to replay his last remark.  What did _that_ mean?

 


	2. The Taste of Sweetness

As a former serviceman of Repliforce, Signas’ appointment to the Maverick Hunters made me jumpy well before his first day of duty. His dossier - and his photo - reminded me of the Colonel: brave, loyal, accomplished, and perfect for the job on paper. But dossiers rarely say anything about pride, nor about what personal relationships might influence his judgment. These were reasonable concerns after what Zero and I dealt with.

Then again, dossiers also don’t tell the whole truth about someone’s handsome and stately appearance until you meet them-- even with a terrible photo. They also fail to prepare you for just how tall 2.1 meters actually is. And the recording of his personal statement? A paltry imitation of the confident, deep tenor of the voice they possess.

The Eurasia crisis dispelled my doubt about Signas’ character, too. During the Nightmare, too, he demonstrated his keen mind for strategy, and a fierce dedication to our work that earned my respect. I admit, these traits had much to do my willingness to even consider our current arrangement.

That Signas was loaded to his gills certainly didn’t hurt, either.

The reason he kept his incredible wealth a secret for so long remains a mystery. My guess-- he wanted the Hunters to respect him for his ability first.

The secret came to light after I complained to Signas about this year’s budget recommendation. Specifically, I requested a newer model of hoverbike, refurbished, plus upgrades to my over 20-year-old accommodations and appliances. Every year I requested these things, and every year they were struck from the yearly budget recommendation.

The next day, a gaggle of warehouse crewmen arrived at my quarters.

“What is this?” I asked.

“You have a delivery,” one of the crewmen said.

“I do?”

They looked at one another. “Can we bring it all in?”

Stunned, I stepped aside to permit them access. They carried in couches, bookshelves, personal maintenance equipment. It soon struck me that every single line item I added to my budget request was coming through the door.

As they were hauling out the old, the same crewman said to me, “We received an RS-788 for you as well. We stored it in the garage. Beautiful choice, if I may say so.”

“Where did all of this come from?”

After no small amount of pressure, he confessed that Signas paid for everything.

I sat on that knowledge for several days, taking me at least that long to digest what the estimated cost must have been. There was the bike, too. A current year, top-of-the-line model, not the refurbished piece I recommended with a far less outlandish price tag.

I had to thank him, and in the best way I knew how. I chose a quiet Sunday afternoon to arrive at his office. There, I offered to suck him off. A gesture for a gesture, I figured, but the Commander protested. He didn’t buy me those things because he figured me for a whore, he said.

But he also didn’t stop me from straddling him, fondling him, and then swallowing him. No, he was quite receptive to my expression of gratitude.

It was intended to be a one-time thing. I didn’t tell Zero, nor Axl.

The next time I saw the Commander after a meeting, however, he touched me on the shoulder, leaned down, and whispered an address in my ear. His personal residence, as I discovered that evening. It shocked me how easily Signas’ extravagance seduced me, and while I never sought out such a lifestyle before, the addiction to his bottomless wallet set in fast.

I told Zero first. After some intense frowning, he admitted that while he wasn’t thrilled, he also didn’t want to make me return everything. And after taking it for a few spins, he also had to admit that it was a nice hoverbike. As long as he benefitted indirectly, and that my arrangement with Signas remained strictly business, it was okay. And it was.

Then the flutterings in my chest started. Abruptly, like a shot in the back. I’m not sure if it was the hand-holding, or the time Signas insisted on giving me oral sex instead. It was exhilarating, and he was good. It was like he cared about me.

Zero must have told Axl. The latter asked me nonstop personal questions about the Commander until I asked him to quit for the third time.

But truly, I committed a terrible blunder. After every time, after every single black morning when I left his incredible loft up in the high hills of Giga City, the grueling loneliness set in like clockwork. For a while, I could shake it off during the cab ride home. I had Zero to hold. I had Axl to kiss. But Signas was too warm, too handsome. Worse still, he was genial in his hospitality, and tender in his touch, but balanced in his unflappable reserve. When we cuddled after a night of dull human cinema, I never felt so insulated from terrors both real and illusory. From the time I arrived until the time I left, the weight of my lifetime, of all the hardship and war, felt so light, as if I only imagined it all.

 


	3. A Gift Come True

From my seat in the limousine, I pressed my nose against the window. Wisps of tropical fog floated across my view and over the undulating sidewalks, moving with a constant hustle and bustle of people, to and fro. Bright red, orange, and blue neon iced every building, their letters large and flashy. Advertisements rotated and alternated on billboards and rooftops, each competing against the other in ceaseless clashes for attention. The largest glare, however, came from every skyscraper and tower, whose lights washed every damp surface in a golden glow. Their myriad dots of light winked in the evening dark.

The buildings were so tall and large, and their lights so bright, but I had little difficulty seeing the titanic, skeletal cylinder of the Jakob Elevator rising over them all like a piece of a mothership had broken off and sliced straight into the soil

“Wow,” I said. “So this is Dream City.”

The limo lurched forward in the tight traffic. Across from me, I heard Signas huff.

“I can’t believe you want to live here,” he said. “It’s a soup out there, and it would take you an hour to travel a single block.”

I turned from the window. “Yeah, but look at everyone’s faces.”

Signas peered out of his window. “They’re going by too fast.”

Looking back, I said, “They’re happy. I could watch them for hours.”

After a brief moment, I pulled back from the window and fell back into my seat. “Where are we going to stay? I’m sure it was tough finding a room.”

“You’ll see.”

The limousine turned right. I glanced over to see that they detoured past where tents already blocked off the street. After several such turns, the vehicle pulled off and down into an underground garage. Sports vehicles and luxury sedans occupied the dozen or so spaces available within.

“This is a hotel?”

“You’ll see.”

The limousine stopped, parking just in front of an elevator. Without a word and in speedy fashion, the driver - not a New Gen - stepped out and opened my door, then Signas’. He then made a dash for the trunk to extract our luggage.

“Thank you,” Signas said to him. He ducked his head in acknowledgement. With their luggage in tow, the driver followed us into the elevator. On the panel inside, Signas input the highest floor.

“Don’t we have to check in?”

“You’ll see.”

“What is going on?”

“Just wait.”

The elevator dinged, releasing us onto a short hallway with a single mahogany double-door at its end. Our laden driver wedged between us and hastened down the hall, setting down the luggage so that he could extract a small rod from a compartment on his breast. After inserting it into a panel beside the door frame, the door clicked, and the panels pulled apart.

The sight struck me like a blow to the chest. Rather than a hotel room, this was a fully-furnished condominium. I floated forward, draw in by the vast panorama before me-- on the left, a top floor view stretching along Dream City’s main street. The center, hundreds of rooftops stretching to the slopes of a distant volcano. To the right, an unobstructed view of the Jakob Elevator.

It was a struggle to peel myself away to take in the the furnishings of fine corduroy seating, solid dark wood tables, and soft, pearl white carpeting. The lighting was subtle and unobtrusive, with wall sconces glowing at every few paces.

“You rented this?” I asked.

“I bought it.”

Just like that, I lost interest in the condo, and instead turned to watch Signas as he helped the driver deliver the luggage inside.

“It’s yours?”

“Thank you, that will be all,” Signas said to the driver. With a bow, the driver handed him the small rod.

When the driver left and the doors latched, Signas approached me. He gently lifted my arm by the wrist and transferred the key into my palm, saying, “No, it’s yours. You can come here whenever you like.”

“Sir.” The rod felt heavy.

“Signas.”

“Signas.” I shook my head. “Why?”

“It’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yes, but-,” I opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came, not a sparkle of a thought.

His lips pressed against the top of my helmet. “It’s okay, really.”

“No, it’s not.”

Signas pulled back from me, his brow furrowed.

I continued, “This is too much. Too much for our arrangement.”

His cheek twitched, and with a smile he said, “Nonsense. This is nothing. But if if makes you uncomfortable, you are under no obligation to accept. We set that rule in the beginning, and nothing has changed.” He moved to take the rod in my hand. “I can return the key if you’d like.”

“No!” burst from me, and without thinking I squeezed the key and wrenched my arm away.

He grinned at me. “See? You’re not really upset.”

 _Damn_ it.

“Trust me,” he said, stepping back. “So long as you’ll still have me for company, I think I’m getting the better deal.”

My chin dropped, and I twirled the rod between my fingers. “I just don’t want to get in too deep. Too attached. I want to be fair to Zero, and to Axl.”

“It’s still okay if you continue to see them. You can invite them over here, too, with or without me. I don’t care what you do.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. Just take it easy, okay?”

Funny. I let the key tumble out of my hand, and with it, I fell to my knees before him. My palms stroked up his thick thighs.

Suddenly, his hand seized one of mine. “Nevermind that right now.” In an alarming burst of strength, he pulled me to my feet. “Let’s go enjoy ourselves.”


	4. A Change of Heart

I refused to hold his hand. Instead, I made sure to keep pace slightly ahead of him. He didn’t seem bothered by the distance. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that he removed his cap to carry it underarm.

The constant din of voices and loud music grew louder as we neared main street. The street burst with throngs of people and Reploids of every shape and color. We joined a trickle of people adding their numbers to the crush. They bottlenecked at an access point overseen by security. I had to slow down. Once I shuffled close enough to the entrance, the security guard there nodded to me and held out her hand.

“Passes? Oh!”

Signas reached over me, presenting both of our tickets.

“You’re Commander Signas,” she said, rearing her head back to look up at him. She took the passes and inserted them into a reader. “I wasn’t sure if it was you.”

Signas replaced his hat. “Better?”

She handed the passes back to him, chuckling. “Much. And this must be X? Wow. Glad you two could visit this year. But-,” She looked past us before saying, “just the two of you?”

“Just us,” Signas said. “Are we good to go?”

“Oh, yes, certainly,” she said. She kept glancing between us.

“Thanks,” I said, swiftly moving past her when she smirked at us.

“Have a great time!” she called as I crossed the cordons and waded onto the main street.

I was instantly swept up in the flow of fellow Dreamfest-goers, currents of them shoving and bumping past me. Fortunately, Signas rose at least a shoulder length above the majority of them. I waved to him, and he had little trouble splitting the seas to join me.

We passed jugglers, fire-eaters, and other street performers, with bursts of applause and laughter adding to the already boisterous din. The gleeful energy surrounded and penetrated me, drawing out my own unrestrained delight. I seized on the endless strings of booths, tents, and shops that greeted us the closer we got to the main square, and the site of the Jakob Project. While I had no need for pottery, paintings, jewelry, trinkets, jams, chocolates, I abandoned all reason in collecting anything and everything that even remotely piqued my interest.

“This, too!” I said, pulling out a long scarf from under a pile of dull browns and blues. The material was so thin and airy, almost ghostly, but its deep, fire red color was what captivated me.

After showing it to Signas, he nodded at the cashier.

Signas purchased a handcrafted satchel and knapsack to store it all, and whatever could not be carried he arranged to have delivered to the condo.

My condo. I still could not wrap my head around that detail.

We stopped for live musical bands, acrobatic troupes, and dance teams. We tried our luck at gaming booths. As I crammed a stuffed bottle-nosed dolphin into the knapsack slung over Signas’ shoulder, my pulse began to thrash again. I wasn’t sure what made me feel so terribly self-conscious before, but this was the happiest night of my life.

Signas leaned in to say, “You okay?”

His voice sobered me. “Tired. Let’s go home.”

He straightened, but before he moved past me, I reached out. My fingertips brushed the inside of his palm. I closed my hand around his.

He smiled.

Then, a shrill cry erupted from behind me, piercing through the din. I let go of Signas to rotate, and caught sight of a human boy, no more than four, being pulled from a tent by a distraught-looking woman. When they stopped just outside, the boy sobbed into her pantleg, who kneeled beside him and stroked his head in a futile effort to comfort him.

“But I want it!” the boy shrieked between sobs, reaching an arm toward the object in question: a stuffed elephant, with cartooish eyes and huge, floppy ears. It was only a doll, but the boy continued to wail in despair.

The woman said something, but the ambient noise drowned her out. Whatever it was, it made the child howl even louder.

“How awful,” I said. I didn’t get an answer. Instead, Signas headed for the vendor, picking up the elephant and continuing on straight to the cashier.

I caught up to him. “What are you doing?”

He turned around and pushed the elephant into my hands, then glanced toward the distressed child.

I let out a deep sigh, suppressing the urge to throw my arms around him. With elephant in hand, I approached the woman and her child, the latter still soaking her pant leg with his tears.

“Excuse me?” I said.

The woman looked up at me. Her eyes widened when she saw the elephant in my hand.

“Yes?” she answered.

“The boy wanted this?”

She seemed to understand what I was doing, as she gently coaxed the boy. “Honey. Look what he has.”

The boy paused his crying, sniffling as he timidly revealed his face from behind her leg. He staggered on his feet when the sight of the elephant struck him like swat to the forehead.

“Here.” I held it out for him. His tiny fingers grasped the doll, and as soon as I released it, the boy erupted into a fit of giggles. He pressed his damp, snot-glazed face into its soft body, jumping up and down.

“What do you say?” the woman said.

“Thank you!” the boy shouted.

“You’re X, aren’t you?” the woman said.

“I am.”

“Wow. See? Look at that. X gave you a gift! You better treat that special!” The child didn’t seem to be paying attention. He spun in circles with the doll, bubbling with ceaseless giggles. She stood and said, “Thank you. I’m glad you’re as kind as they say. I hope I can repay you someday.”

“Don’t mention it. Even the youngest should be enjoying themselves here.”

She smiled. Turning, she called out, “Brian! Come along, dear!”

She picked up Brian and disappeared into the crowd. When Signas came to my side, I thrust my hand into his.

* * *

 

The haul covered every inch the enormous banquet table. The soft light of the condo bounced off of every facet of jewels, jars, the ceramic among the horde I had dumped from the bags. I crowded the stuffed dolls into their own corner, and the sweets in another. The twisted flame of my scarf lay on top.

“The paintings ought to arrive sometime tomorrow morning,” Signas said. “Start thinking about where you want them and I’ll hang them.”

I could not muster a reply. The rancorous pulse in my ears drowned out my thoughts, and the prickling of my nerves distracted me. Despite having all these gifts before me, they were the least I cared about. And I didn’t give a damn about the paintings.

All I could replay in my head was how he sprang into action over that little human boy. A familiar sting came to my eyes.

“What’s the matter? You’ve been really quiet since we decided to go home. I guess you are tired.”

“I don’t want to share.”

A pause. “You don’t have to share what’s on your mind. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“No. All of this.” I gestured to the table, the condo. “Zero and Axl. They’ll never see this.”

“What?”

I approached him, running my hands over his chest and shoulderguards. My hands found their way to his helmet and I pushed it up and off. “This. You. I want it all to myself. I don’t care if they hate it. Hate how good I have it with you.”

“X.” His breath rolled over my face, and he settled his hands over my hips. His throat bobbed, and I sensed his hesitation.

I stroked his cheek. “I want it all. Please.”

He tugged me forward, but stopped just short of kissing me. “You already have it. Every credit to my name.”

I pushed myself up and kissed him. The first time we ever shared one together. His lips were rough, salty. His mane felt soft in my fingers, if a little stringy from exposure to the island humidity. The pressure of his hand on my back pulled me in even closer.

He parted from me. He studied me, his eyes scanning mine. “This is what you were worried about?”

“Not anymore.”

I left his arms to lead him to the living space. The couch. That would do. I leaned forward against its back and unlatched my pelvic armor, dropping it to the floor. With two fingers, I fingered the entrance between my legs. After a bit of firm pressure, lube began seeping from the lip.

I could hear Signas’ breath quicken through his mouth. I was exposing myself to him like I’ve never done, and my arousal inflamed at how desperate and shameless I must have looked.

“Are you sure this is how you want to alter terms?” he said.

“Fair’s fair. I want it all, so you should have it all, too.”

He came up behind me, so close that I felt his hot breath breeze over my neck. Then, I felt a gentle pressure against my entrance that made me shudder.

“You’re sure?” he grumbled, kissing me on the shoulder.

I nodded.

He grunted as he pushed himself into me, and the rough fit took me a little off guard. He didn’t stop until he was fully buried within me, and immediately kicked into a steady pace. The breath in my throat hitched, and my mind blanked as he gave me no pause. He soon sped up, grunting with every slap of his thighs against me.

It wasn’t exactly love-making. It was savage, our utterings animalistic. An intrusive thought barged in, that this was my Commander-- not Zero, not Axl. If only Zero were watching me right now, seeing how much I loved this. The image of Zero standing there across from us, paralyzed by the sight of us, pushed me further and further toward the cliff, and my cock twitched.

“Fuck,” Signas grunted.

Fuck. My orgasm ripped through me, and while my eyes rolled back into my skull, I knew I was ruining the back of the corduroy couch. My stamina was better than this ordinarily, but novelty was a potent aphrodisiac.

Signas humped me for another ten seconds, or maybe it was five, drilling until I felt a warmth within me, and his shudders transferred to me with his final thrust. He kept a tight grip on my thighs, but otherwise his considerable weight relaxed onto me, covering the back of my neck with kisses. They soothed me.

He extracted himself with a grunt. I finally looked down at the mess I created.

“Sorry.”

He moved to sit. “It’ll come out. Otherwise we’ll get a new one.”

Ignoring my armor on the ground, I joined him under his arm. He drew me in until my cheek rested just under his collar.

“This really is the place for dreams,” I said.

“That’s corny.”

“So?”

He stroked my back. “Not saying I disagree.”

Eddies of condensation rolled past the window. It was Dream City, and the Jakob Elevator in the distance was its culmination. And now, I had my own piece of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Dreamfest as something like a Burning Man festival that got out of control.


End file.
